Luigi's Mansion (place)
Luigi's Mansion is a huge Ghost House constructed by the Boos that Luigi first encounters in the Nintendo GameCube game of the same name. Luigi wins the mansion in a contest that he did not even enter. When he gets there, Luigi finds that the mansion is haunted and that Mario has been kidnapped. Luigi later meets Professor E. Gadd, who gives him the Poltergust 3000, which allows him to suck up the ghosts who inhabit the mansion. History ''Luigi's Mansion'' Towards the beginning of the game, Professor Elvin Gadd revealed to Luigi that the mansion was built by ghosts who had deceived Luigi. At the end of the game Luigi's Mansion vanishes and is rebuilt into a new form using Luigi's money collected by the player throughout the game. Inexplicably, the new mansion has only reappeared as a cameo in the background of the Luigi Circuit course in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, while the regular, now-ruined mansion has reappeared several times. There is also an alternate version of the mansion known as the Hidden Mansion, which can be played after Luigi defeats King Boo. The Hidden Mansion is rather similar to the normal mansion of the game, but the entire mansion is mirrored from the normal one (only in the PAL version), and the ghosts and Boos are stronger. The Poltergust 3000 is 1.5 times more powerful in the Hidden Mansion. King Boo had a plan to get rid of the Mario Bros., so he sent a message to Luigi and Mario that Luigi had won a mansion in a contest, so they went there to celebrate. However, Mario arrived first and was captured by King Boo and sealed away in a portrait. When Luigi arrived, Mario wasn't there, but Luigi ended King Boo's plan and captured all the ghosts. Following this, the mansion disappeared, and Luigi built a new mansion that was completely free of Boos in its place. ''Mario Kart'' series Luigi's Mansion is also the name for certain racing courses found in the Mario Kart series. The courses take place in the mansion of Luigi and its surroundings, showing as well the environment as seen in the game Luigi's Mansion. The Luigi's Mansion course has appeared in two Mario Kart games so far, which one would be an alternative to replace the Luigi Circuit, from many Mario racing installments. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Luigi's Mansion made its race course debut in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as a battle course unlockable by getting a gold trophy in the 150cc Mushroom Cup. In the game, it was actually revealed to be a battle course that contained a winding maze of three floors. The second floor is a wide room that resembles the Ball Room where all the racers start their battle. The first floor is a corridor where it is possible to place some traps down, especially near the Item Boxes scattered in the hall. The third floor is actually the roof terrace, where, unlike the other zones, there are no Item Boxes. The center of the terrace is a gap where the racers fall directly to the second floor. All the floors are connected together by bended corridors, three leading to the first floor and one to the terrace. Some of the specters' portraits from the game Luigi's Mansion appear within the stage. The music is the same theme of Bowser Castle of the same game. ''Mario Kart DS'' In the game Mario Kart DS, Luigi's Mansion is the last race course of the Mushroom Cup. Outside the mansion is Boo Woods which has a graveyard surrounding the mansion and beyond it, a swamp of mud with strange walking trees. When a character runs into one of these trees, instead of spinning out or rolling over, the character instead will just get stuck on the tree as if it were a wall. Racers start outside the mansion in a section of Boo Woods, and they will go through a curl path to the entrance of the mansion, running along a narrow hall that leads the racers downwards to a room beneath the lobby. The racers then go out of the mansion, crossing a stone path tunnel, where they reach the graveyard, leaving the mansion. Finally, racers end up crossing the swamp to cross the checkered line. Missions Missions 1-6 and 2-4 take place on this course, with Luigi driving in both of them. In mission 1-6, the player has to exit the mansion in reverse, and in mission 2-4 the player must destroy 5 item boxes. Staff Ghost The staff ghost in this track is 1:59:357 using Luigi in the Streamliner. ''Mario Kart 7'' Luigi's Mansion appears as a Retro course in Mario Kart 7 as the final track in the Shell Cup. The only changes are the ramp that lets racers use airgliders and the portraits are replaced by solo arts of Boo who will attempt to pop out when the racer passes. The mansion's foyer has been redesigned to more closely resemble its original appearance, instead of the relatively simple single-story room seen in Mario Kart DS. Also, there seems to be a ramp towards the end of this course, where there is mud and part of the gate wall leading to Boo Woods is broken as a small path to cross through. There are two gliding segments: one on the aforementioned ramp, and the other on the right when in the mud segment. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' While the mansion is never seen in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Boo Woods, there area of which the mansion is located, is referred to after the eruption of Thwomp Volcano. The volcano destroys the young Professor E. Gadd's lab at the base of the volcano, prompting him to ponder moving his research to Boo Woods. While also never seen, it is known that Boo Woods is the location of his lab as seen in Luigi's Mansion. ''Mario Power Tennis'' Luigi's Mansion Court is a default court in Mario Power Tennis, and is set in the Courtyard. There are numerous ghosts watching the game. In the normal version of this court, it is set on a concrete field, with no real gimmicks in it. In the gimmick version, on occasion, a ghost will appear on either side of the court, and start harassing the player(s). This will slow them down, and they will also have a tough time hitting the ball at the right time as well. However, if a player lands the ball onto the mid-back space on the court (which has a picture of a light bulb on it), all the ghosts on the other side of the court will disappear. The Minigame Terror Tennis is held on this court. Unlike Mario Kart: Double Dash!! this mansion actually is the mansion (presumably in its older form) seen in Luigi's Mansion. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' It appears in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 as the second playable court in the Flower Tourney. Ghosts abound on the court and will grab the ball should it cross their path. Players must jump to grab the ball back. If the player activates the Lightning, the ghosts will disappear for a short period of time. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros Brawl, Luigi's Mansion is an unlockable battle stage. The stage shows 5 rooms from Luigi's Mansion (based upon the Nursery, the Kitchen, the Study, the Ball Room, and the Foyer), and the mansion itself is destructible. Players can destroy a part of it by attacking the poles in the separate rooms. When a player does this a few Boos will appear and then quickly fade away. If players destroy all the poles, the stage will just be flat. Later, the stage will rebuild itself. Also, if all the players are not in any of the rooms and the mansion is whole, it shows the front of the mansion. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Luigi's Mansion is a playable stadium in Mario Super Sluggers. The stadium is located in the backyard of the mansion itself, and features gravestones located throughout an over-grown outfield. Coming within a certain range of the stone causes a generic ghost from the mansion to attack the player. It can only be accessed by playing the game when it is night. It can be entered when the player purchases Luigi's Flashlight for 300 coins from the Mario Stadium shop. Thick grass grows in the outfield, making it difficult for the players to find the ball. The stadium's minigame is called Ghost K. It involves the player throwing balls at colored ghosts in attempt to get the highest score. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Luigi's Mansion made an appearance in Mario Sports Mix as a volleyball and basketball court. During a basketball match, one of the ghosts may snatch the ball out of the player's hand and pass it off to one of their opponents. When playing volleyball, the volleyball net is covered in a large spider web. The volleyball and basketball match appears to take place inside. Gallery File:LuigiMansion-Basketball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|A 3-on-3 Basketball match. File:LuigiMansion-Volleyball-3vs3-MarioSportsMix.png|A 3-on-3 Volleyball match. Profiles and Statistics ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy Information Songs in My Music * unlocked from CDs Names in Other Languages Trivia *Luigi's Mansion is mentioned by one of the crows in Twilight Town in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. *The Foyer of the mansion appears in the Mansion Patrol minigame of Super Paper Mario. The Foyer is depicted as black and lined with empty portraits, making it look rather different than its other depictions, though the Nintendo Power player's guide for Super Paper Mario actually referred to it directly as "a Luigi's Mansion foyer". *The Boos that pop out of the portraits in Mario Kart 7 were originally going to appear in Mario Kart DS. *The Area Keys and the key to the Secret Altar of Luigi's Mansion resemble playing card suits. As such, Area Two has a heart shape on its door, Area Three has a club shape on its door, Area Four has a diamond shape on its door, and the Secret Altar has a spade shape on its door. Category:Mansions Category:Homes Category:Buildings Category:Ghost Houses Category:Places Category:Stadiums Category:Courts Category:Sport Courses Category:Race Courses Category:Battle Courses Category:Retro Courses Category:Unlockables Category:Baseball Stadiums Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Mario Kart 7 Race Courses Category:Mario Kart DS Race Courses Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Power Tennis Courts Category:Mario Sports Mix Category:Mario Super Sluggers Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. Trophies